


it's a love story, baby, just say yes

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Camper Van, Camping, Evanstan Week 2021, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Chris has a brand new camper van. When he shows it to Sebastian, Seb asks him if they can take it for a ride. That evening when they are lying on the bed in the back of the van they finally confess the feelings they've been holding back for a long time.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	it's a love story, baby, just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> So I have always been lowkey really into these camper vans that are converted from a regular van and then I saw this youtuber I like is living in her van now and that inspired this. Because I can't actually own my own van yet, especially because I don't have a license so really this is the next best thing! Funnily enough, I later saw Chris follows this camper van account on Instagram! :)
> 
> All the usual disclaimers regarding RPF apply here. This work was not beta read, so I am sorry if there are any mistakes. This was written for Evanstan Week Day 6 for the prompt Fluff. I've had so much fun doing Evanstan Week and I can't believe it's already almost over. The title is from Taylor Swift's Love Story which doesn't really suit this story but I liked this lyric and the song has been on repeat :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and fund my imaginary camper van <3

Seb had decided to visit Chris on a whim. He was already halfway there before he texted Chris to check if he was actually in Massachusetts. Chris is, though he says he has plans to go camping that night or tomorrow. 

Seb presses call and Chris picks up immediately. He sounds as excited as he always does when Sebastian calls and it never fails to make the butterflies in his stomach flutter wildly. But then most of what Chris does has that effect on him. 

"Heyyy," Sebastian says. 

"Hey," Chris replies. "How are you, Seb? Where are you now anyway? Are you still filming that movie or?" 

"I'm good. Got a little bit of time off now, filming wrapped last week… I'm actually on a train to Massachusetts." 

"We should hang out. If you have the time of course." 

Sebastian can almost hear the smile in Chris’s voice. His own lips curl into a smile, too. Just from hearing Chris’s voice and the eagerness, the excitement contained within. The fact that he always wants to spend time together whenever Sebastian calls. Sebastian would make time to see Chris if he wasn’t already on his way to Massachusetts just to see him. 

"That's kinda why I grabbed a train, I just… I really wanted to see you. But then it occurred to me I should have checked with you first and it sounds like you have actually plans," He says and bites his lower lip. 

"A change of plans is always good if it means I get to see you," Chris says easily. "What time are you getting here? I'll come pick you up from the station." 

Sebastian rattles off the details and then they hang up. They've got plenty of things to talk about, they always do, but they have all the time in the world later. He feels warm inside and he can't stop smiling the rest of the train ride. He can't wait to finally see Chris again. It's been too long. Just a few months, really, and they've gone longer between seeing each other in the past but it feels like centuries somehow. Sebastian can live without Chris but his life is so much brighter when Chris is there. It’s easier to breathe in his presence, easier to dream, and easier to love, and he will always want Chris near him in some capacity. As co-workers, as friends. As more than that even if he ever gets the chance. Just Chris. Chris and his wonderful, magnificent self. 

Chris is standing on the platform when Sebastian steps out of the train and immediately wraps him into a big bear hug. Sebastian sinks into it. It's easy to with those big arms wrapped around him. There's safety in those arms, a sense of home. More than any other place he has ever been. He doesn’t want to let go, but he knows he can’t keep holding on. Not in the middle of a train station. 

"So what have you been up to?" Sebastian asks once they let go. 

Chris beams at him like a kid with a shiny new toy. Something good then. Something exciting. It's a good look on him. And Sebastian can’t wait to hear everything. Knows Chris will tell him all about it with that passion and enthusiasm of his. That adorably pure excitement that Seb loves so much. 

"I bought a camper van," Chris says with a big smile, "I can show it to you once we get home? It's a nice thing. Really looking forward to taking it for a drive." 

"Sounds good," Sebastian says. And it does. He's not usually the kind of guy to go camping, he loves his comforts too much for that. But if he had to, a van sounds better than sleeping in a tent. Especially with Chris around. "I can't wait to see it," he smiles and Chris’s smile becomes even wider. 

They make their way to Chris's car and they chit chat about everything and nothing. The drive to Chris's place goes by in the blink of an eye. Time always passes faster when they are together, faster than either of them would like. Seb loves Chris, loves him with all he has and though he doesn't think Chris loves him with that same intensity, he knows Chris considers him a friend. Someone important and trusted and cared for and that makes Sebastian feel good inside. Chris’s faith in him, everything he has given Seb through the years, means more to him than words could ever describe.

They arrive at Chris’s. The camper van is parked in front of his house but Chris doesn’t immediately show it to him. First, he takes Seb inside and makes him a cup of coffee exactly the way he likes it because Chris is sweet and thoughtful like that. Keeps Seb’s favorite brand of coffee around and knows how to make a perfect cup even though he doesn't drink the stuff himself. It's these little things that make Seb wish he could just kiss Chris. All this love bubbles in his chest and it has no place to go - although Dodger is a willing recipient for any spare love judging by the way he curls around Sebastian’s legs and demands to be pet. 

They finish their drinks and then Chris takes him outside again. Chris is practically bouncing with excitement and it's the cutest thing Sebastian has ever seen. Chris opens the van and shows him everything. There's a small kitchen unit, plenty of storage space, and a double bed at the end of the van. There's even room for Dodger and all of his things. It's lovely and Chris’s happy look is even lovelier. 

"I like it," Sebastian says and Chris's face shines even brighter at that, "maybe we could take it out together? If you want to?" 

Chris loves the idea and they decide to get ready immediately. Sebastian borrows some warm clothes from Chris, while Chris grabs all the other things they need. Then they, including Dodger, get into the van. 

Chris drives them to this beautiful secluded camping spot near the woods. They set everything up and watch Dodger dart around until he tires himself out as they lean against the van. They talk about the space documentary Sebastian watched the other day, their upcoming projects, and their plans for the summer. Slowly the sky becomes darker and they share a quick meal together before settling on the bed in the van. 

Chris's body is pressed against his and Sebastian has a hard time keeping his heart from beating too fast. He shivers. Chris immediately looks at him with concerned eyes. 

"You're not too cold, are you? Cause I can warm you up," he says. 

"I'd love it if you warmed me up but you already make me feel warm inside," Sebastian blurts out. 

Chris smiles and wraps his arms around Seb, pulls him even closer. "You make me feel warm inside too," he says softly, rubs Sebastian’s back gently. 

"Yeah?" Sebastian bites his lip. 

Chris nods. "Yeah," he says, "there are lots of things you make me feel actually." 

"You make me feel lots of things too, you always did. Since the day we met." 

Sebastian carefully lifts his hand and touches Chris's cheek. Chris leans into the touch. His beard feels nice in the palm of Sebastian’s hand. He gently strokes Chris's cheekbone with his thumb. Loves the way that feels, too. He leans in and Chris closes the gap between them, moves one of his hands so he can cup the back of Sebastian’s head. Kisses him slow and soft and sweet. He presses their foreheads together when they need to part for air, barely leaving any space between them. He grins against Seb's lips like he has discovered a new world wonder. Sebastian thinks Chris is wondrous too. 

“Been hoping to do that for a while,” Chris whispers and pecks Sebastian’s lips again. 

“Me too,” Sebastian says. “I’d like to keep doing this.” 

“I’d love that,” Chris says. 

So in the back of his van, underneath the starry night sky, they kiss and talk and kiss some more. It’s the start of something new or rather the next logical step in what already was. A story set into motion years before, written in the stars and in their hearts. Chris is Sebastian’s friend and his boyfriend and everything that matters. He is Sebastian’s and Sebastian is Chris’s and this love belongs to them. It just makes sense. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am @hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr too! And make sure to check out @evanstanweek to see what everyone else has created <3


End file.
